


Bad Day

by allthempickles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Gerard is having a Bad Day. So, he calls Ray.   Warning: Nothing super graphic in any way, but this fic does talk about depression & dissociation.





	

Gerard was having a Bad Day. There wasn't any particular reason, as far as he knew. This morning, he had woken up in a haze, and that cloudy spaced out feeling had followed him all day. It felt like he was walking through jello, colors and emotions muted. The whole world was murky, foggy. Usually having something to work on helped him push past his depression, but today both his temper and attention span were shorter. He had given up getting anything done after breaking the tip of pencil and nearly crying from frustration.

 

Now, it was eight o'clock, and all he wanted was to sleep. It was too early to get in bed though, so once again he found himself pacing around his apartment, hoping to find something to pass the time. Maybe if he kept pacing for long enough he would just pass out. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few days.

 

On his fifth (sixth? seventh?) lap through the small living room, his eyes landed on his phone. Would calling one of his friends help? Sometimes just talking to someone helped ground him a bit, pull him back to reality.

 

Picking up the phone, he plopped down on the couch and began to scroll through his contacts, finally landing on one. **Torosaurus**  

Yeah. Maybe he should text Ray. Quickly, he fired off a text.

 

_Hey man. Are you able to talk right now?_

 

**_Yeah dude, what's up?_ **

 

_Can I call you?_

 

A few moments after he sent the text his phone began to ring. Ray had had beat him to it. He quickly answered the call, then paused, listening to see if Ray would say something first. After a moment he let out a quiet, "Hey"

 

"Hey Gee! Is something up?"

 

"No I'm just- well. Yeah. I don't know. Just a bad day I guess."

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah, I just needed someone to talk to." Gerard replied. He still didn't feel great, but at least some of his anxiety was going away now that he could hear Ray's voice. He let his shoulders drop, trying to relax his muscles and release the tension in his body. "I don't know." he said quietly, rubbing at his face with his hand, "I guess I'm just having an off day. I feel crappy, yaknow?"

 

"Yeah." Ray replied, voice gentle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"Nah." Gee sighed. "Not much to talk about. Just- talk to me? Tell me what you did today."

 

"Okay. Well, today I was mostly working on some songs. I also tried out that new pedal that Mikey gave me with some of my guitars. I really love how it sounds. I'm thinking maybe it would be fun to play around with on some recordings that I'm working on." Gerard hummed quietly, letting Ray know he was listening. Ray continued. "I also went to that store James was talking about, you know the one?" Gerard hummed again. They continued to talk, though Gerard mostly listened, occasionally butting in to make a comment, or to let out a hesitant laugh when Ray made a joke.

 

After a while, Ray stopped talking for a few seconds and then said, "Hey Gee?"

 

"Yeah?" Gerard said, his voice quiet and sleepy. Listening to Ray talk had calmed him down, and without all the anxiety and negative feelings he just felt tired.

 

"Are you feeling better now?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Good."

 

There was a short lull, and then, "It's late"

 

"Yeah." Gerard whispered again. "Thanks, Ray."

 

"Anytime."

 

After hanging up, Gerard walked to his room, got in bed, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at around 1 in the morning a while ago. writing about my depression like this was kinda really cathartic. anyway, this feels a bit awkward but i still wanted to post it. hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> www.dinosauremoji.com ;)
> 
> also while writing this i learned that torosaurus is an actual dinosaur  
>   
> ur welcome


End file.
